The present invention relates to a CD case for holding an individual CD (compact disk), and relates more particularly to such a CD case which comprises a platter mounted on the inside of the bottom shell thereof to carry a compact disk, a driven wheel, a cleaning element fixed to the driven wheel, a driving wheel, a transmission gear meshed between the driving wheel and the driven wheel, and a rotary cap mounted on the outside of the cover shell thereof and turned by a pivoted handle to rotate the driving wheel, causing it to turn the driven wheel so that the cleaning element is moved over the face of the compact disk to remove dust from it.
Regular individual CD (compact disk) cases are specifically designed for holding an individual CD. For cleaning CDs, CD cleaners may be used. However, regular CD cleaners, either hand-operated or motor-driven type, are commonly heavy, complicated, and expensive.